International Military Tribunal
by Ambrosia-drillgod
Summary: One war is over and another is bound to begin.oc and many appearances from other characters Glorfindel, Haldir, Thranduil, Elrond...


Never before has any elf of Greenwood ever threaten to commit a kinslaying, until the day, Ambrosia, sister of the Chief March Warden Fwirl, set her eyes upon Imladris and its people for the first time.

" Welcome to Imladris, Thranduil King of Greenwood," Elrond watched the King dismount, he did not expect anyone from Greenwood to even consider coming to the wedding, let alone the King and his closet ranking officers, tensions were always high where Greenwood was concerned and now the King stood at his gates.

" Lord Elrond, we have much to speak about, privately," to king responded handing his reigns to a smaller female elf. He whispered few words to her and walk towards the Lord. Glorfindel and Erestor were in shock as Elrond strode away leaving the parties behind, beside the rival, Thranduil.

They walked for several minutes before they even began looking at each other.

" Elrond I know our lands are not on the best of terms but it was my fathers decisions at the Last Alliance not mine, all I wish for is peace, were my people can reach their full potential, only you can offer some things that I need for that," the king sighed, it was one of the hardest things anyone had ever did, especially a king.

" Thranduil, listen to me. I told you. You and Your people are welcome here and any where else in the Elvendomes of Arda, you have just never accepted that and as for your people I was going to send you a message for a small favour," Elrond had a twinkle in is eye. Thranduil smiled and returned the look, in that moment they knew that the Third Age would be the grandest and last age that elves would have.

"And what is that small favour, you take my people for healing arts, lore and anything else and I take a few for war training, archery and tracking?" Thranduil knew the answer before he asked.

"Unbelievable you can think for yourself," Elrond jested back knowing the fun he could have with such a person like himslef. Thranduil glared back and suddenly gave a cheesy elfling like grin. " well isnt this going to be interesting."

Both returned to the Last Homely house talking atimately like a pair of long lost friends only to see Celeborn and Amroth holding back the young female red head from hitting another bolder looking Sindar.

" Fwirl what in all of Middle Earth do you think your doing? Your Chief March Warden for Valar's sake," the king shouted angrily at her. All she did was spin around to him and glare, it had such hate and malice in it you would think she was Sauron himself.

" You tell your pathetic guard captain to lay his snide comments about my power or ill feed him to the closest warg pit i can find" she snarled at the sindar king who grabbed her by the shoulders. Thranduil stood facing her trying to read what was going on in her head. " shh calm down, Salilari get out of my sight, Fwirl your with me all night."

Elrond contemplated that these elves might have a better reason for being here other then his wedding._ Elrond, do not get yourself involved this is a matter for the young King_ Lady Galadriel appeared behind him with a knowing smile. " Young Thranduil, little Lady Fwirl come join me on a walk and Celeborn dear could you see to the poeple from the Great Greenwood, she bekoned toward the now embarrased king. The king and marchwarden followed the lady under a shaded path away from prying eyes and that of the guard captain.

" now tell me Thranduil what is going on so bad and Fwirl what troubles you," the Lady of Light whispered. The little red head paused and brushed her short hair away from her eyes and ansewered, " Salilari hates the idea of me being in command of the march wardens and he thinks Thranduil is too young to be king, so the councils have done nothing but argue about this since weve come home from the last alliance and the land is on a verge of civil war," she confessed openly to the lady.

" is this true penneth?" " yes lady i have no command over my own land and Fwirl has only been trying to do her job and that Sindar is getting in her way, she can no longer patorl for orcs but for elves betraying us, it is a disturbing to me and my people." the king sheepishly gazed out into notyhingness. Thranduil continued to confess the problems of Greenwood to the ever wise lady of the wood.

Fwirl walked ahead of the pair and wandered away, her eyes were worried she was unsure that it was a wise idea making her chief. She was just a young sylvan warrior that outsmarted the Nazgul and took the black gates. She could not read or write, she never had the time to learn now she was expected to make decisions that would define the course of Greenwood? Fwirl just kept wandering, this way and that learning the new terain. Until she came to the training grounds, there stood some of the most gorgeous ellons shed had ever seen. Imladris, Lothlorien, and Falas gaurds alike stood or sparred, many seemed to be high ranking officials, captains, officers. Fwirl was completely enamoured until Salilari stepped towards the people from the path. He leaned forward and spun a lorien guard around, " well hello there, what were you saying about Greenwood's guard, little inklihng.?" The young warrior looked frightfully up at the intruder, who stood much taller then him. The lords of the land crested the hill nearby, all stood and watched the events unfold, Thranduil's heart grew heavy with grief but Galadriel held him back to watch.

" My brother Rumil said nothing against Greenwood he was merely telling us about who was in specific posistions and judging by your attitude you the guard captain?" a silver haired guard pulled the young one away and stepped up. They eyed each other for a while until Salilari moved closer " so Haldir, what am i to do now, let you mock me? Or simple beat you and leave," he raised a hand and that was when Fwirl ended the small game of wits. Fwirl grabbed the hand and smiled " hello there darling i thought i heard your voice".

The Guards grew quiet and Haldir watched the pair. " Fwirl do not interfere" Salilari hissed as she let go of his hand. " Me interfering! Your the one arguing with the highest ranks of these armies and your yelling at me!" she shouted, growing angry with every word. " What would you know warden? Your a child compared to me you know nothing," he hissed. " All i know how to do is survive! And guess what that is all i need to know! The Eldar wont survive any more of this war especially not us! Isildurs dead! The ring is missing! And im growing sick and tired of arguing with you! Why cant you take your sindar lordship and go join Elwing in Valinor," with that last comment Fwirl spun and headed for the trees. She was halted by an even more stunning elf with cascading gold hair and soft eyes, "i am Glorfindel calm yourself look." she obeyed knowing the story of Glorfindel the balrog slayer. Salilari was heading down a path and straight to the highest eleves in all of Middle Earth who all looked angry.

Fwirl let out a small mew of defeat. " What are you worried about? You did nothing wrong well other than lose your dignity in front of complete strangers," Glorfindel laughed. Haldir watched the small elleth, at first sight she seemed mortal with her short red hair but the tips of her ears betray it all and that tongue how sharp it was compleletly intruiging. " i guess i should not have said anything to loud," she watch Cirdan the Shipwright rip in to Salilari as if he was a child who had done something wrong. Fwirl felt her face go red as the others lagughed at Salileri , he grew madder and more embarassed by the minute especially when a new ellith arrived on the scene. " Having a bad day lord?" she said loud enough for everyone to here. " why you little..." he stated. " leave my sister be Salilari" Fwirl warned hiding that amusement.


End file.
